Essence
by Justen Dreamer
Summary: Tyson and Kiley are best friends, Tyson never really knew she had a brother, that is until she tells him her brother, Kai is in the hospital. So Tyson does what any friend would do-.. Tyson/Kai Yaoi Kiley is a made up character.
1. Chapter 1

_Essence-_

_Disclaimer; Don't own the anime, I own zeh plot!_

_Summery: Read n' find out. D:_

_Note: Kiley is a made up character, KEEP THIS IN MIND! ;D I OWNZ HERRR! 33_

Math class was boring; As usually, same old crap, different day. Getting in trouble for the fifth spit ball shot, having to write my name on the board; _Tyson_. Oh, that's my name by the way; Tyson. I guess when it comes to a name like that, many people think of that healthy food? The brand name, Tyson? I wish people didn't think of chicken nuggets when my name was brought to their attention, but that's life. I was tearing off a clump of paper raising it to my mouth when I noticed my best friend, Kiley wasn't joining in on the fun.

She's usually chewing paper with me, we'd have a contest to see who could hit the teacher on the forehead, but today, she just wasn't into it. Her dark crimson eyes trailed my way, and stopped. It was almost as if then, I had a feeling something wasn't right at all. I sank in my chair, not taking my eyes away from her's. What was the problem? She was fine a mi--.. Wait.. No, she wasn't, now that I thought of it; She hadn't made any wise crack jokes, or thumped me over the head at all today. It's a wonder I didn't even notice!

The bell signalled our dismissal, and out flew all the kids; All but me, and Kiley, who was taking her time gathering things into her book bag. Now would be a great time for a well thought, settle approach.

"Kiley!" I already screwed up. The dark blue haired girl looked up from her items. A cocked eyebrow said all, so I sloppily continued.

"You seem off.." I caught my voice trailing once her look changed from that settle upset glance, into a sheer look of remorse. My heart took a plunge, as if it forgot how to beat again. Kiley, the happy go lucky girl, always fun to hang with, always smart-alick, so cheerful.. Well you get the picture, was now fighting the tears from overcoming her eyes.

I didn't know what exactly to assume, assumptions wasn't my great ordeal. That's probably why I got that low math grade in probability.. I never saw a point in it, probability.. Blah, the only probable thing is what's gonna happen, otherwise it won't, no if ands, nor buts about it. So, anyways, there she was, in a mess, and I didn't know what more to say or do. So I did what any friend would do: I placed a relaxed hand on her shoulder. A look of concern flushed my face. Kiley stood, shrugging my hand off her shoulder blade. It was convincingly obvious she didn't want that kind of comfort. So, I awkwardly drew my hand back, like a kicked puppy.

"My brother's in the hospital.." She announced, vagely. My reaction to that? Well--.. Utter discomfort, and a case of bad indigestion, but um.. Not from the comment, but something else, anyway! I didn't know what to say to that; At loss for words. I almost kicked myself, I am never good with comforting, ever. It just wasn't my thing. I took a deep breath to collect myself.

"What happened?" Maybe it wasn't best to ask that question. She never did answer it though, in any case she was continuing shoving books into her bag, now throwing it over her shoulder. So I gave it another shot; Different question this time.

"What are you going to do?" She looked up at me, stopping what she was doing, as if I had stupid taped to my brow.

"I'm going to visit him at the hospital.." She turned to leave, without thinking, I made an offer. "Do you need company?" She turned to tack a look on me. I never knew her brother, nor his name, but it was the least to do, for a friend.

* * *

At the doctor's office, the wait was unbearable! Even if it was thirty seconds! Worst thirty seconds ever! I couldn't stop my right leg from bobbing up and down, nor could I resist the urge to stalk a certain doctor who was hovered over a clip board, just to read what notes he'd scribbled down. At long last, Kiley and I got the room number for her brother's room. Room Nine. For some reason, Kiley turned to me, and growled a warning.

"Don't touch _**anything**_." She mouthed, I withdrew myself back a few steps, keen to avoid those burning eyes of her's. She pushed open the door, and I absently followed. At first, the sight was hard to choke down, a boy close to our age reclined in the hospital bed, a breathing mask clamped to his pale face. His eyes were closed, but shut so serene. Even though a essence of discomfort clouded his cheeks, the blue hair of his muffled against the pillow held a slight hint of life to it. There was something about him.. His arms so dully folded across his still chest, tubes snaked from his right wrist to a machine that fed him I.V, his blue bangs spilled over his bandaged forehead.

Kiley snaked over the cords on the ground, and avoided the tray of food next to the hospital bed, to sit at the edge, a gentle calming smile was crested on her lips.

"Hey, Kai.." She softly spoke, her small had caressing his cheek. Without getting an answer, she continued, talking as if he were conscious.

"Mother is worried sick about you at home.. And you know things usually.." I watched her for some short time.. I never really believed when people were unconscious, they could hear things around them. So, I felt pretty ashamed when I had a thought come into mind: _Kiley has lost it. _She continued to talk, but her words drifted, sounding shaken. I watched helplessly, as tears sprinkled the bedding over her brother. There, Kiley literally lost it; She crumpled up over her brother, sobbing. My heart sank. I didn't know what to do, and it killed me, more than anything.. Even worse than my last report card.

"I.. I gotta go home.." She turned, without giving me a second glance, and brushed past me. Leaving me in a room with a half dead kid.

I turned on my heel, about to exit, when a feeling of guilt battled in my chest. _You can't just leave! _It protested. "Yeah, well.. I don't even know the guy.." I quietly argued back.. Great, I'm talking to myself. Running my tongue over my dry cracked lips, I stole a glance at the male resting in bed. Well, might as well. I scrambled towards his bedside, staring down at the blue haired male.

"Er... Hello.. Eheh, yeah; Sorry, never held a conversation with a.. You know, person in comatose.. Uh, how's it going?" I paused. "Oh that's right, er, um.. You probably don't know me, I'm your sister's best friend, Tyson.." I blinked at his unmoving figure. Why was I expecting a reaction??

Curiosity overpowering me, my hand itched across the sleeping figure. My dad always said when a person is dieing, they feel cold. Once my fingertips brushed against his palm, such a warmth spread through my whole hand. He wasn't cold at all.. I tilted my head, almost confused. Did the same theory applied to people in a coma? Or.. Is he having a fever? I moved my hand from his and placed my knuckles lightly on his forehead. Holding it there, I waited to be sure.. His forehead was burning up.

I was pretty close to hollaring for a nurse, when I heard a soft grunt. My head whipped right back in the male's genral direction. His eyelids looked stressed and clampped tightly closed, then.. They began to lift. A cry of shock was lodged in my throat, unwilling to come out, but my reaction was slow. The male was first to make a startled shout. And I drew my hand back as if it had been bitten.

"Who... Who are.." The male couldn't finish. I almost grinned, proud that I was smart enough to know, that I was right about people not being able to hear in comatose. I introduced myself before.. Time to start over.

"I'm your sister's friend, Tyson." I slowly explained myself. Now looking at him awake, I could see similar features towards his sister. Dark yet bright crimson eyes, messy blue hair, and a somewhat identical facial expression.

"Tyson..?" The male repeated, as if unsure if I was real or not, a dazed look vibrantly took hold of his eye color.

"Yes, uh.. Nice to meet you!" I said, almost too cheerful, to the poor, confused male. He looked down at his hands, in a moment of thought, his chest rising and falling, to provide enough air his lungs demanded. He looked a little shocked still yet.

"My sister-.. Where is she?" I looked at him, he didn't glance back up at me, if I didn't know any better, I would've guessed he was shy. Well, I didn't know any better, so I made that guess anyway.

"She just left..-- Uh.."

"Kai.." He finished for me. I nodded, taking the name into memory bank; Though odds are, I wasn't gonna memorize it. Or remember it the next time, if I meet him again. Kai drew a shaky breath, he didn't look like he was in the propper condition to be sitting up. He was hugging his stomach, panicked. A pained expression lapsed his features. Unsure what I should do, I placed both of my hands on each of his shoulders, easing him back down to rest against the pillow.

"Easy now.."

His eyes locked absently at the ceiling, his expression was a little more calmer now. More so weak, than anything else.

"Damn.." He breathed. I couldn't help but feel concerned, without glancing back, I shoved a gestured thumb behind me at the doorway.

"Want me to get the nurse?" I asked, his eyes slowly followed onto me. His weak stare was making me feel uncomfortable. I never have seen a person so ill, until that day. It sort of freaked me out a bit.

"I'm.. Fine.." He paced his words with such effort. I wasn't that much convinced. But I kept my mouth shut, not too many people like nurses, for many reasons, even I understand. Especially the creepy old ones. I found myself shuddering. He seemed to have noticed.

"Cold?" He questioned, but couldn't really add anything to the unfinished, yet self explanatory question. I glanced across towards him, then laughed awkwardly.

"Nope, just thinking, s'all!" I was quick to say. Kai wrinkled his nose; I guess he doesn't really understand me all that much.

"You're.. Some kind of weird.." He replied. I sheepishly fumbled a chuckle. I get that so often, it doesn't bother me as much. But much to my surprise, the corner of his lips were lifted in a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The next three days went by so slow, yet fairly fast; Kai was still in the hospital, and I'd pay him a visit every day, why? I don't know why exactly. Maybe because his sister wouldn't. On the third day, I was rummaging through my locker, to put away my math book. Just as I slammed the door shut, Kiley came into view, leaning against the lockers. I jumped.

"Kiley, hi!" I frowned when she didn't return the hi, what's wrong now? I tried to think back, did I do anything wrong at all today?

"My brother told me you visit him a lot.. Why?" I looked at her. I know Kai is her brother, but what did it matter? She was my friend, aren't I entitled to seeing her brother? I was about to open my mouth to answer, but no words came out.

"Look, I know you are trying to help, but don't! Don't feel sorry for him, and don't come around.. I don't want him hurt again." Again? When did this again happen? I didn't do anything wrong. She turned in one great sweep, leaving me baffled; Speechless.

On my way home; I walked. He was just another person, I didn't feel sorry for him.. Did I? Kiley's words wouldn't stop their invasion in my head. I wasn't that kind of a person to feel sorry for others.. Well sometimes, but only when I had a good reason. Kai was fun to talk to, in an aloof sort of way. But stay away? I did want to see him again, no doubt about it. But I'd have to have some reason. I stopped near the fork in the road. Right, went straight down to my house-- Left, went to the hospital. I gave it some last minute thought. Then took a right.

Resting in bed, I held a basket ball in my hands. I don't really care too much for basket ball, but I shot hoops when I was in thought, gave my mind and hands something to do. Turning the small rubber ball in my hands I held my breath, tossing it at the small hoop taped to my door. The rubber ball bounced off the rim, and rolled near my bed. I let my breath loose, reaching over scooping the ball up, and aimed again. This wasn't right. Kiley has been my friend for ages, why is she being a total jerk? I watched the ball hit the door inches from the hoop and back to me, it rolled under my bed this time. The door opened lightly with a creek. I bluntly gruffed.

"There's a sign on it.. Read it." The door stopped moving, and there was silence that followed. Which led me to guess that the whoever left, but then I heard the person read aloud.

"Knock, but eh.. I don't follow rules.." I sat up straight, as the door fully opened; Kiley. I watched her step around the empty pizza boxes, but missed, stepping on a bag of potato chips, she lifted her foot after the vague "crunch" And looked up at me.

"You're a slob.."

"Kiley, why are you here?" Kiley froze, sighing. I watched her eyes travel to the side.

"I wanted to say sorry.." I cringed, that didn't sound like Kiley at all; Not even close. I offered her a weak smile, I guess I should be understanding.

"Hey, no worries. I can try and understand.. But.. I don't feel sorry for Kai, he's just a friend, y'know? He's fun to talk to, and stuff.. " Kiley smiled gently. Followed by her normal hardy laugh. Like a cover up for showing her soft side.

"Well, he is part of my family, mind you!" She pointed out with a sense of pride.

The next day was Saturday, I couldn't really figure out what to do on a Saturday, so I pulled on my jacket and marched out the door; I guess I could visit Kai; To make up for not seeing him the other day. The walk wasn't long, I live close to the hospital, not sure if it was meant to be a coincidence, I do get hurt a lot. And my mom saw it as a plus. I stopped at the fork in the road, watching the cars go by. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry, even on weekends. I waited for a slot to cross. When the last car went by, I power-walked across, reaching the curb, but barley, I felt the sudden gust of wind created by another car, it nearly knocked over. What a jerk-face! I didn't have patience to wait for the little annoying white man that signalled you to cross, and frankly; I didn't have the time to, like I said before, everyone is in a hurry these days.

At the hospital entrance, I passed through the doors that said "enter" I was relieved to be paying attention, unlike last time; I stood there for about five seconds, waiting for the dang doors to open, without reading the "exit only" In big, bold white print on the sliding doors. I scanned the area, which always looked depressing, but that's hospitals for you. I stopped at the counter.

"Um.. Hey, I came to visit Kai.."

"Kai?" The large woman repeated loudly, that it made me wince. I watched her turn to her computer, her fingers gliding across the keyboard, she stopped to read the monitor, and turned to me, sliding off her glasses. "Room nine." She pointed the direction with the tip of her glasses.

"Oh, I know, just letting you know, aha.." My voice trailed when I got a sour look. No sense of humor, bleh. But I bluntly followed her directions, passing up each room, One.. Two, three-- Eight, aha! I pushed the door open. And froze. A nurse was holding a tray up to Kai, who looked agitated.

"I'm not hungry!" He barked, his voice horse. The nurse sighed, nudging the tray to him not even listening.

"You have to eat, you didn't eat anything in two days." The nurse went on, gently probing the subject on.

"I said.." Kai uttered, shooting the nurse a real chilly death glare. She took a brisk step back, as if she was in front of Satan himself. "I'm not hungry.." Kai finished cruelly.

Without further prompting, she set the tray down on a small table near his bed, and slowly tripped out of the room. It seemed like.. I narrowed my eyes to read the name tag of the nurse. _Debby_ was new, or wasn't used to getting scolded by a kid. I flowed into the room, with a crooked smile. Kai acknowledged me with a nod.

"You didn't come yesterday." He started, his crimson orbs followed my stare to the ground.

"Yeah, I know, sorry.. But you know, you should really try eating." Even without looking, I could feel the eerie stab of his glare.

"I'm not hungry." I found myself getting a little agitated.

"Bullshit, I bet you are starving!" Kai seemed to jump at my sudden mood change. But didn't respond, I must be right, because if I was wrong, he'd disagree, am I right? So I continued.

"You're upset, that's why you won't eat.. Because Kiley won't visit you..-"

"Shut up!" He barked, cutting me off immediately. His knuckles bled to white as he clenched them into tightly balled fists. His arms trembled, as his bangs sank in his eyes when he lowered his head. Silence hung between us, but neither one of us made an effort to speak. Until finally;

"She.. Can't see me like this.. In this condition, Tyson, I am dying, don't you get it?" Kai finally looked up at me, a stab of mixed feelings clouded my mind just then. The first part he said, for some reason didn't sound right, nor fair to Kai. Those solid crimson eyes finally mystified, with tears. My feet remained rooted to the spot.

Again, once again; I was at lose for words, I hated it, I hated it so much.. It was obvious Kai's sister was important to him..

"Kiley should see you anyways.. Kai.." I muttered, but couldn't seem to gather the words to finish. I forced my feet to finally move; To walk by his bedside. That's when I saw up close, tears were violently spilling, crashing down into a particular spot in the dampening sheets. He made no sounds, the only sound I heard was the pat pat pat of the tears. I slowly laced an arm around his shoulders, and got a reaction I didn't expect.

He leaned against my stomach, and then the sobs came. I dragged my other arm around his shaking form.

"Hey, come on now, you aren't going to die, nor are you dying right now.." I tried to assure him, but the tears wouldn't stop, I could feel a wet spot forming in my shirt, but that's not what bugged me at the moment.

The tattered sobs muffled by my shirt didn't die until a few moments. Even when they did die, he didn't lift his face from my shirt. Why..? Why was my cheeks heating up? It shouldn't be that awkward! But it was; It really was. My hold on his figure only tightened in grasp, but remained gentle enough to cradle him. The grip he had on the back of my shirt loosened; But I knew it was going to leave a wrinkled mark, but at the moment, I didn't care. He finally drew himself back from my awkward embrace.

"Tyson.. My health isn't getting any better.. " His voice was raspy. I bit back the question. _What are you dying from? _I occupied my interest with the tray of food. Mashed potatos and gravy. Well, whatever condition he is in, doesn't mean he has to starve himself to death. I reached for the bowl that held the potatos, and grasped the spoon; All the while, Kai watched me. I dipped the spoon into the potatos, even with the spoon, I could feel it's soft texture. I focused the spoonful of potatos near Kai's mouth. He wrinkled his nose.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"I never plan to.~" I was more than satisfied when he leaned his head forward, taking a bite.


	3. Chapter 3

I find it kind of funny, how can such a short time, hold so many dear meanings. Kai was right, his health got worse. I didn't want to believe he was so badly ill; I didn't want to believe he was dying. The next day I entered his room, it was like entering a silhouette of despair. It was a surreal moment to withstand. The sound of my surroundings went total mute, as I saw on the monitor next to his bed, the little green jagged line, die out to a thin line. All sounds drowned out, as the doctors shoved me out of the way, all scattering around his bedside. Nothing but the sheer hammering of my unsettled heart. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of my head. As salty, warm tears gathered, pricking the corners of my eyes. All too surreal, yet.. Strangely real.

"_CLEAR!_" **THUMP. **Kai's body jolted, but the monitor remained unchanged. _No... _

"_CLEAR!_" **THUMP. **_No... _No more will I become mute to my friend's problems, no more will I not know what to say. I will try to make an effort.. I couldn't comfort Kiley; I didn't know how to save Kai.. One last shot.. I just got to move.. _MOVE!_

"_CLEAR!_" **THUMP.**

"NO!!!" I couldn't believe the owner of the shrill cry, was actually me. I bedded life to my feet, and rushed past the doctors, knocking one completely over; Without meaning to. I didn't know what exactly I was doing, but I did know what to say once I threw myself against the edge of the bed, taking a hold of Kai's bare shoulders.

"KAI!" My voice echoed throughout the halls of the doctor's office, I knew when I noticed several nurses came rushing in, but stopped at the doorway, in alarm.

I tightened my hold of his shoulders, as tears squeezed out of my eyes. This can't be happening, I thought over and over. Like a broken record.. _Make it stop, make it stop!!_

- Flashback -

_Kai sat himself upright in his hospital bed, face expression clearly weak, but a soft gentle smile that could knock any girl off her feet was on display. A smile that he always allowed only me to see. Our friendship has grown deeper for the past two weeks, mainly because of the small talk we always have._

_"Tyson?" I looked up from my serene thoughts._

_"What is it, Kai?"_

_"Do you ever have a dream you want to chaise?" I furrowed my brow at the thought, but not attending to it deeply._

_"Naw." My answer was short, and sweet._

_"Surely there's something.."_

_"Haha, nope; How about you?" I said without thinking this time. I watched Kai's face light up, and for once, his sickly look vanished for a short time..-- I couldn't believe my thoughts, but.. Kai was.. Beautiful.. I shook my head inertly as he finally responded._

_"My dream-.. Is not to be an essence anymore.. An essence in one's mind.. I want to be thought of as a normal healthy kid, who loves figure skating.." Figure skating.. That's right, Kai always wanted to be a figure skater; I laughed heartily, as a mental image of Kai came to mind. His graceful figure gliding across glass like ice, so elegant in movement. I could feel my cheeks heating up._

_- End of flashback -_

"YOU HAVE TO LIVE!!" I screamed, voice strained; Unused to being used so loudly, so I lowered it into a whisper.

"You.. Wanted to be a figure skater.. You have to chaise that dream!!" I felt two hands on each of my arms. Then a tug. _W-what?? No!_I was being dragged away, I desperately fought, hoping it'd make a difference to save my friend, it didn't.. But I continued my plea, hoping, praying to any God out there..- That he can hear me..

"I know..! I know I thought people in comatose can't hear! DAMMNIT, KAI, HEAR ME NOW! I.. My dream.. MY DREAM IS SEEING YOUR FACE..! In a different light! I WANT TO SEE YOU SKATE!! I WA--.." It was too late, I was already dragged out the door. Kicking and screaming the whole way. At this point, I didn't really care who heard, or who watched.

"T-...TYSON!" I heard a weak, shattered voice. It was almost unbearable to think it belonged to Kai, it did.. But it sounded so fragile, so broken..- But it gave me the strength I needed to jerk my arms free, bolting back into the room. I once more planted myself at his bedside.

Kai was breathing wildly, struggling to get the air his lungs demanded. With what little strength he had, his hand raised up, in beckon towards my hand. I've never seen him this pale before.. Almost like a ghost.. Almost like an essance.. No body.. But only an essence of a figure.. _'My dream is to not become an essance..--' _More tears came, as I clutched his single hand with both of mine, so tight.

"You.. You always came.." He forced a smile, breathlessly. At first I didn't know what he meant.. But then I thought; _Kiley.._ She always avoided seeing him, if it was possible. I could never do that.. I never really understood why; Even now, the reason was unknown.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world.." I leaned forward, until our foreheads touched. At such close contact, I could feel Kai's ragged, stressed breaths against my lips.

"What are you waiting for?" Despite his lack of air, the tone was lathered bluntly.

"What?" I found myself whispering. A list of answers came to mind for my question, but I decided to play dumb anyways.

"Aren't.. You going to kiss me?.." Kai sounded unsure. Kiss.. Him? The urge to do so was more than overpowering. All I needed was the invitation, looks like I got one.

My lips that rested inches from his finally made their move, covering his mouth with my own. As if immediate connection, warmth overwhelmed my whole being, as I felt the gentle pressing of his lips against mine. All it took was a small tilt of his head, and I moved my lips closer, craving the satisfaction. I heard a gentle utter, of either pleasure or shock, when I sucked on his lower lip at the parting. Now drawing my face away. I found myself at loss for words, as well thoughts.. Nothing but the gentle caress of his crimson eyes.. As life drained out of them..--

_"I.. Love you.." _They so boldly read, then as if everything stopped motion, his eyes faded to a dark grey and head fell limply to the side, bangs sweeping across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three years since Kai died; Even in such a short time, I've loved, and lost.. But earned a memory that could last a lifetime. I could never feel the same towards anyone.. Not the way I felt for Kai. Kiley and I are still close friends, she is in acceptance, that her brother and I are 'soul mates'. Even if he isn't here with me.. No I am not some insane person in love with a dead guy.. Not even close; I'm an insane guy in love with the boy Kai used to be.. I know my love is returned, because I feel it everyday, surrounding me like a coat so warm, the coldest times of the year can't get through. I don't believe in angels, nor God.. But I believe in Kai; I don't believe in ghosts, but when winter comes, and the ice chills over the water into a gentle cool crust, I can see a shadow, gliding across it's surface, happily.

Wether Kai knows it or not, his dream came ture.. He's not an essence, to me at least.. He is Kai Hiwatori, my one true love--.. I still to this day visit the same room, in the hospital.. Not as an obsession, but to fufill a promise.. Sometimes the room is occupied, sometimes it isn't, when it's not.. I welcome myself in,[the nurses know me by name] and sit down at the foot of the bed..

_"Tyson.. You.. Won't stop seeing me.. Will you?"_

_"Kai.. I could never do that.. "_

_"..Promise..?"_

_"I promise, Kai.. I promise.."_

**- end~**

* * *

**Justen: WASN'T THAT THE SWEETEST?! :'D**

**Skits: NO! D IT HAD NO PORN!**

**Justen: e-e;... *SLAMMED A PAN AGAINST SKITS' FACE* D8**

**Skits: D8~! WHERE DID THAT PAN COME FROM?!?!**

**Justen: xP Read n' review people.. OR ELSE-- *Pats pan against an open palm***

**Skits: T~T;;**


End file.
